


Ooh-La-La

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Aromatherapy, Exfoliation, F/F, Facials, Family, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Hair, Hot Springs, Makeup, Manicures & Pedicures, Massage, Mud bath, Rest & Relaxation, Sauna, Spa Cafe, Spa Shopping, Spa Treatments, Stress Relief, girls day out, jacuzzi, spa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Summary: After announcing the band's second residency for their 30th anniversary and the upcoming Into the Millennium Tour 2.0, the women of the Backstreet Team is in definite need of a Girls Day to Chill-out and be beautiful.WHAT PEOPLE ATEfruit salad in champagne glasses, turkey and cheese finger sandwiches, peanut butter and jelly finger sandwiches, chicken fries, croissants, and veggie platterWHAT PEOPLE DRANKlemonade and waterBEST MOMENTwhen the birthday girl and her guests said it was the best party ever!DESSERTScupcakes, merengues, hershey kisses, marshmallow nail polish, cheesecake(at the birthday girl's request)PARTY FAVORSspa robes, spa headbands, flip flops and a bathtub container filled with a loofa, bubbles and lotionACTIVITIES / GAMESdancing
Relationships: AJ McLean/Rochelle McLean, Angel Carter/Corey Conrad, Brian Littrell/Leighanne Littrell, Howie Dorough/Leigh Dorough, Kevin Richardson/Kristin Richardson, Nick Carter/Lauren Kitt-Carter





	Ooh-La-La

Looking out the window from her suite in Los Angeles, Leigh glanced down at the courtyard of hotel, sipping some coffee and . Picking up her phone, she reads a text from her husband saying that he's gonna be with the rest of the boys for a few hours and that they gonna meet up with them tonight. After putting her phone away, she ran her fingers through her brown hair before taking a seat in the chair, wondering what the boys are planning tonight.

_Tonight? Are they planning a surprise for me and the other girls?_ Leigh thought as she rest her mug down. This is getting really serious and knowing the guys, they're always planning something special for the loves of their lives.

Moments later, there was a knock on her door and she goes over to answer it. It was Leighanne, Brian's wife and her best friend.

"Hey."

"Hey, Leigh." Leighanne smiled as she walk in the suite. "I figure you were here so I thought I drop by."

After exchanging hugs, the two Leighs sat down and begin to discuss on what to do. After sharing what her husband texted her, Leigh look at Leighanne for confirmation.

"Wow, well, whatever it is, it has to be a surprise." The older woman tilt her head. "Did he tell you what it is?"

"No, all he said is that they're gonna meet up tonight. Maybe Lauren, Kristin and Rochelle knows what it is." Leigh texted the others and they responded. "Okay, Lauren's in the lobby."

"Okay, I'll wait outside." Leighanne gets up while Leigh goes into the bathroom. Half a hour later, the two women head down the hallway towards the elevator and into the hotel lobby where Lauren was sitting in one of the chairs, scrumming through a magazine when she saw the two come up.

"Hey, guys. Got your text." Lauren stands up and greets them with a hug.

"Hey, did Nick ever tell you anything about tonight?" Leighanne asked after the women pulled away.

"No, he said he has something to do today before giving me a goodbye kiss and left the gym." Lauren put her bag on her shoulder. "Why?"

"Well, Howie texted me that we were gonna meet up tonight." Leigh folded her arms. "I was assume it's gotta be something big."

"Brian never said anything to me when he woke up this morning."

Lauren glanced at the two wives before feeling her phone ringing in her pocket and pulled it out to see that it's Rochelle calling.

"Hey, Ro."

_"Hey, Laur. Are Leighanne and Leigh with you?"_

"Yeah, they're here, and we were wondering if AJ or Kevin ever tell you or Kris about tonight?"

Ro and Laur are short for Rochelle and Lauren's names, normally what their friends called them growing up. Each of the wives, minus Leigh, have nicknames provided by their parents: Kristin is Kristy, Leighanne is Leigh-Leigh, Rochelle is Ro Ro and Lauren is Lo. Forturniately, one of their husbands' fans originally from New York, Rosa Angelina, had hosted a Backstreet Wives Apprecciation Day Event and provided them nicknames; Triracial Mexican Princess, Fitness Babe, Golden Angel, Dancing Angel and Italian Princess.

_"No, they didn't. But we need to hang out to talk about this. Can you guys meet us at in a hour?"_ Rochelle turned to Kristin, who was with her.

"We can be there in 10."

Moments later, the women were sitting at the , hanging out and . Without hasitation, all five wives look up to see Backstreet Manager Jennifer 'Jenn' Sousa and Rosa come in.

"Hey, guys." Kristin wave at their direction and both women came up to them.

"Hey, didn't expect you guys to be here." Jenn replied as she sat down.

"Is this about the guys' press conference this week?" Rosa asked, noticing the silent looks on the wives faces.

"Not really. It's just that our husbands has been keeping planning something for tonight." Leigh confirmed. "I mean, I get that they're promoting their tour, album and making appearances, but what is it they're not telling us?"

"They wouldn't tell us anything, and knowing the guys making surprises, the anixtey's killing me."

Rosa is really not a fan of anxiety pressures or longwaited promos. The guys have kept the first Holiday album on hold for two years, especially since the Coronavirus outbreak last year, and that was a major pandemic! But mainly, anxiety doesn't go well with her because she dealt with that for 19 years along with her depression and breakdown.

"Guess so, but what they're planning for tonight is probably some sort of big 

Jenn suddenly grabbed her phone from her bag and saw that there were dozen calls from Eddie, Wonderful Union, the guys and 6 of their bodyguards.

"Maybe you guys don't have to worried. You might wanna come with us for this." Jenn saw the wives' eyebrows perk up. "Trust me, whatever it is, I believe you will get your answers."

Confused, the five women followed the manager outside, before Leigh gets Rosa up on her feet and escort her out. Walking towards a black car service vehicle, the women got in and headed to the hotel to find several journalists and couple of fans sitting in front of a large table with the Boys' names and five microphones on it. Rosa, doing her job as fan and parttime assistant, quickly snaps a photo before sharing it on Twitter with the caption "Big Heads up. Don't forget to check on the huge announcement live on Youtube, Instagram, Facebook and @iheartradio website. #bignews #comingsoon". Putting her phone in her pocket, she turned to Jenn who has gone backstage while the five wives find their seats behind.

"Psst! Rosa, over here!" Rosa spun to see waving at their direction.

"Hey, guys."

"Can you believe they've wait till after the _DNA_ tour to shared not one, but two biggest announcements?" Rosa spoked on 

"

"That still gives

This was party was just too much fun to style and set up !! The girls each got their own robes and hair wrap and got to enjoy face masks , make up station, footspa , manicure , decorated slippers!

Spa Brunch enjoyed spa stations and yummy treats. all got to fill a make up bag full of goodies before they left ! Spa Foods Spa Bag for Party Favors Included: Fingernail Polish Fingernail File Strawberry Plant Lipgloss Candy and more... 

FAVORITE SONGS  
relaxing spa music

WHAT PEOPLE ATE  
The menu was consisting of both a candy grazing table and a traditional grazing table accompanied by flatbread Pizzas, chicken wings , ham and cheese roll ups, PB&J, Ham and Turkey Wraps, Fresh Veggies sticks and Dip, Assorted Croissant Sandwich platter, Sushi and hot food, fruit cups, Fruit Kabobs, yogurt and granola, Yogurt Stawberries, blueberries, grapes and orange slices, turkey and veggie skewers, veggie chips, Salad (Fruit and Veggie), Parfait Push Pops, Fruit and yogurt, Heart Shaped Sandwiches, Fruit, Popcorn, Sausage rolls, sweet potato fries and , Chips and Dip, chocolates, crackers, cucumbers Rolls, pop cornChick-Fil-A Nuggets, mac n cheese,

Fruits, vegan pizza rolls, meatballs, chicken wings Nachos and pizz5 Food was Spa-ish with wraps and croissants as well as popcorn and fruit and veggies. Cuppie Cakes, Fancy Fluff, Posh Poofs, Petite Sweets, Spa Bubbles, Perfect Pouts, Wax your Stashes, Zebra legs The kids had Neiman Marcus chicken salad, devilled eggs, crackers and a cheese and turkey tray. Later we presented a taco bar, what a hit! Pizza, chicken, rice, macaroni and cheese!

WHAT PEOPLE DRANK  
A drink station was set up for the children along with a selection of beverages for the adults, Spa Berry Milkshakes, Welch's Sparkling Spa Lemonade (Pink and Strawberry) top with cotton candy for our little girls, and Water Sparkling Juice (for toast), Jorden Springs Spa Water, fruit smoothies Signature Mocktails Tropical Punch, Raspberry Tea, Citrus Water and Orange Juice and Mint orange water and HI-Cin cocktail glasses with their crystal sticks dipped in. Soft drinks, coffee & tea and Strawberry Mock-tail's and ice tea, which was even served in a champagne glass with a strawberry whilst enjoying their foot spa and Mimosa’s for the Parents! Cucumber water, Soda and Coordinating spa themed water bottles. Later they had iced tea flowing from a beverage fountain.

DESSERTS  
Dessert Spa themed table filled with Vanilla and buttercream icing Cake, Cake Pops, Brownies, Cookies, Candy coated popcorn, chocolate covered dipped strawberries, and Short N Sweet Cupcakes, Rock Candy(Foot Scrub), Also flowing was a chocolate fountain. They dipped strawberries, rice krispie treats, pineapple, graham crackers and Marshmellows (Cotton Balls), sugar topped marshmallows, Marshmallow nail polish treats, chocolate lollipops and snack cakes, Finger food and Lot's of goodies and lollies Chocolate Dipped Marshmallows, Yogurt Parfaits and Candy and other sweet treats, strawberry mousse, chocolate mousse and chocolate bars, mini donuts fruitpretzels, pushpops, and much morE! There was also coordinating candy to fill their noodle boxes with.

PARTY FAVORS  
Each Guests got and filled their made special Spa Reception Bags with Flip Flops, Hairbands, Name Tags and Spa inspired gift Baskets with Spa Water, Custom Cookie, Flavored Lip Balm and Spa Berry Mints.

mini baskets with bath poof, nail file, nail polish, lip gloss, bath fizzy and make-up mirror

Each girl got her own robe, hair wrap and bags with Make up sets , tiaras and edible sounding items from the Beauty Bar Pink Lemonade Soaps, Strawberry, Vanilla & Raspberry Bath Bombs, Cotton Candy Sugar Scrub Bars, Strawberry Shortcake & Berry Sorbet Body Butters, Bubble Gum Lip Smackers and a fluffy bath sponge, of course! cosmetic bags with beauty suppliesMini shampoo and conditioner, soap, scrubber, nailbrush , nail buff, Nail accessory, tissues, Spa candles, lip balms, chocolate bars, candy bags, face cloths, mirrors, make up tools, marshmallows, eye mask cookies. filled with manicure sets and candySpa Bags - Fingernail Polish, Fingernail File, Makeup Powder, Blush, Blush Brush, Eyeshadow, Lipgloss, strawberry plant, and candy. make up bags for each guest to take home which included lip gloss, lip stick, nail file, nail polish, eye shadow, mini pack of tissues all in a cosmetic bag.The guest also took home a treat box full of lollies, chocolates and cakes.Flip flops, body glitter, lip gloss, hair brushes and bath loofahs, teamed up with Nail polish and Nail art to take home.

Glitter fanny pack filled with goodies along with spa sandals. Wine for moms Treat boxes with candy Each girl received a make-up tote and they were able to fill it at the Beauty Bar. There were mini lipsticks, nail polish, perfume and other beauty goodies Hand painted sugar cookies that looked like nail polish, lipstick, and spa masks. Also, small manicure kits were given to each girl. Towels, Sunglasses, Puzzle books, puzzle, personalized buttons, silly string, candy apples, candy box. Organza Bag's with a Mixture of Lollies, teamed up with Nail polish and Nail art to take home. Personalized Robes  
"Swag Baskets" filled with a sleeping mask, shower pouf, massager, monogrammed journal, spa socks, personalized water bottle, glittered nail files and personal pedicure kits. All 20 of the girls that stayed over were given matching pajamas.

ACTIVITIES / GAMES  
The Girls enjoyed Spa Workshop Make-overs Stations such as Mani/Pedi Station, Hair Styling Station, Make-Up Station Facials & Cucumber session, and Flip Flop Flip Flop Design Station with decorated ribbons, hand massages, facials, full body massages, and a wellness workshop Relax Zone: laying out in to chill-out music “I’m Gorgeous” Photo session . The also had access to a quiet room where they ate lunch.Fun facials, Mani & pedi for our spa girls In addition to the beauty stations, there was an Open air Photo booth and an Art activity that says why mom is "SPA-tacular" Facials, manicures, Pedicures, massages, Hair Crimped or Straightened. hair style 

BUDGET  
$300-$3,000

BEST MOMENT  
What was the most memorable part of the party (to me)? The end!! Yes – not because the party was over but because this is when all the girls were told that they could take a “Spa Kit” box and help themselves to all the goodies on the table! It was like Christmas had come early. They went from being calm, sweet little 10 year olds to bossy hens within seconds! They were frantically trying to fill up their boxes to the brim, with the candles, lip balms, chocolate bars, candy bags, face cloths, mirrors, make up tools, marshmallows, eye mask cookies… It certainly was a funny scene, but one I was pleased to witness.When the girls walked into the boutique Photo shoot the girls were talking to each other as grown ups would while reading their magazines. Watching the girl's paint each others face's with the facial masks. Facial mud mask photos • FUNNIEST MOMENT Monica wanting to paint more than her friends face's. 

MOST TOUCHING MOMENT  
When one of the little guests ran up to me, gave me a big hug and said "this was the best party I've ever been to!"The toast speeches and the motivational talk given during the workshop.

BEST DRESSED  
Everyone was best dressed!

MAKE-ME-(EVEN-MORE)-GORGEOUS SPA  
The most pampering spa party ever!

a flyer about a special offer at a spa.

_Are you exhasted by the pressure and stress of working? Ever get sick of the body shamers who put you down? Are you in need of a place of Prue Luxury?_  
_If you answer yes to all three questions, then do we have a beauty chamber for you._  
_Relax! Unwind! be Pamper, Go For the Glow, and hit the Grand Opening of **Enchanted Sizzlin' Springs Stylin' Salon 'N' Spa** ,_  
_A Brandnew, So Chic, Full-Service Beauty Salon and Spa,_  
_for an day of Facials, Manicures, Munchies and FUN!_ _Here at the Salon 'N' Spa, we specialize in pamper and treat all guests to the ultimate Hollywood beauty experience no matter what size or shape, hair or skin type, whatever you have. It all empisis on the power of the mind, body and soul!_ _Whether it's getting your hair and nails done, lounging in the Jacuzzi or sipping on a juice drink, the time has finally come to escape and enjoy!_ _Feel Free to stop by to celebrate in los angeles, ca on June 14 at 11am_ _Embrace your innerpeace, feel good, Get Ready To Live Like A Star!_

Our tranquil spa environment is the perfect setting for you to enjoy our refreshing treatments of body and mind. Select from a variety of spa treatments that will revitalize and soothe your senses. Treat yourself to the pampering and care you deserve.We take pride in our customers and want to provide an environment that gives you an unforgettable stay. We have TV's and magazines if you have to wait for your appointment in our lobby, refreshments and snacks, high-tech showers, a jacuzzi, custom music, VIP memberships, and much more.Specializes in hair styling, coloring, manicures, pedicures, body waxing, and facials. Has 10 Hair Styling Stations, 6 Washing Stations, 7 Pedicure Chairs, 4 Manicure Station and 1 Facial/Waxing Room within 2,415 total square feet of salon space.

Juice or Smoothie & Cafe Bar, Hair Stylin' Salon 'N' Spa, Manicure & Pedicure Station, Make up or Cosmetic Counter and Beauty Spa Jacuzzi

"In the hustle and bustle of everyday living, we know how important it is to chill out and just feel beautiful!"

Enjoy a Fruit Smoothie Before and After a Beauty Extravagaza Wash, Blow-Dry and Style Lounge Away In Warm Cleansing Bubbles Real Makeup Manicures, Pedicures and Touch of Polish to Top it Off!

with this spa book that includes at-home beauty tips and tricks like aromatherapy basics, do-it-yourself facials, manicures and pedicures, and recipes for lip-smackin' smoothies

Fully equipped Spa  
Hydropowered Manicure/Pedicure  
Hot Stone Treatment  
Massage  
Mud Bath  
Night Club

Steam Room  
Chocolate Facial

Welcome!

Candles, dim lighting and soft, soothing music helped to give the atmosphere a spa feel.

Looking radiant and like a princess is every Quinceanera’s dream, that’s why we recommend spending a day at the spa before your big day. You will be able to relax and forget about the stress from all the planning. Teens deal with stress too, even more, if you are planning a Quinceanera party!

So what are you waiting for, put on that comfortable robe and prepare to be pampered!

Some of the services the spa includes are:

Welcome Cocktail: A non-alcoholic refreshing fruit juice or a sparkling lemonade.

Sauna: It consists on dry heat that helps to clean dark spots and impurities from your skin by getting rid of toxins.

Jacuzzi: A combination of air, bubbles and pressure to produce a water flow that massages your whole body, lessening the stress and tiredness you have accumulated during the last days.

Body Exfoliation: Deep skin cleansing with a sugar scrub process that will leave a soft silky feeling on your body.

Body Massage: An exquisite massage from head to toe releasing tension and stress.

Hydrating Facial: This is designed to increase the skin’s moisture levels. Infused lotions are used to plump the skin for a youthful appearance.

Snack: Fruits, finger foods, and ice cream.

Manicure: This amazing massage treatment will exfoliate dead skin, relieve tension and soften your skin while moisturizing and protecting your hands. Then you can choose for nail polish or acrylic nails.

Pedicure: Say goodbye to dry, rough, tired feet with this moisture-enriched treatment. Match your toenails with your mani.

Indulging yourself in a few spa treatments feels good, if you are running on a low budget you can recreate that same atmosphere in your room. This will save you more money for other party issues while enjoying the DIY spa experience. Fix yourself a bubble bath, a facial mask, manicure and pedicure.


End file.
